Snatch,Dodge,and Rush
by Chaser23
Summary: Three new dogs have been added to the group. The guys found some new friends, but what Cadpig found was true love. Lucky: This is the first story to be about 101 Dalmatians the TV Series. Hope you like it! this story contains other languages
1. Chapter 1

_It's just another day at the barn for the Dalmatians and farm animals and everyone is just getting into the mood._

Lucky: (yawning) Morning guys.

Rolly: Morning, Lucky.

Cadpig: Morning.

Lucky: So what should we do today?

Roger: Attention everyone! We're just going into town for a little bit so behave yourselves.

(Car running)

_45 minutes later…_

Lucky: I wonder what's taking them so long just to get our food?

Rolly: Maybe the stores having a special on kibble and they're trying to get all they can.

Cadpig: Highly doubtful.

Roger: Everyone, were back! But before you start eating, I have a special announcement to make.

Lucky: Wonder what it is?

Rolly: I wished they'd hurry up, I'm starving!

Cadpig: Rolly, you're always hungry.

Male Owner: Everyone, meet your new friends. Snatch (beagle from California), Rush (german shepherd from Great Britain), and Dodge (golden retriever from Australia). We now have new friends in the farm and we all expect you to be nice to them.

_5 minutes later after the pups finished eating…_

Lucky: So where are you guys from?

Rush: Well, I'm Great Britain and he's from Australia. We're cousins actually.

Snatch: And I come all the way from the coast.

Rush: I love poetry, mostly haiku, I also love to see far away places and travel.

Snatch: Me personally, I just love to surf and play with other pups.

Dodge: I just love making new friends, learning everything about all the things in the world, and speaking other languages such as; Spanish, French, Italian, German, and Japanese.

Lucky: Whoa! That's awesome. Oh! By the way, my name is Lucky, this is Rolly, and this is Cadpig.

Rolly: Hey.

Cadpig: (heart beating) (Cadpig looks like she could be love strucked.)

Lucky: Cadpig? Are you okay?

Cadpig: Uh-huh, I'm just fine.

Dodge: Really, cause you don't look fine judging by the way you're looking at us. Let me check my mini guide of expressions.

Snatch: You carry that with you everywhere?

Dodge: Of course. I wouldn't know what everyone looks like when they're sick if I didn't have.

Snatch: Sorry, just asking, dude.

Dodge: Hmmm… No… No… No… AH! Here it is. She is giving a love strucked expression. And… It says that to snap a person out of this; is to splash water on them.

Lucky: Hold on, I'll be right back.

_25 seconds later…_

Lucky: Hope this works.

(Splashing of water)

Cadpig: (coughing out water and shaking her head to dry off.) Sorry, spaced out there for a minute.

Rolly: Man, you were really out of it.

Snatch: Vous sentez-vous mieux maintenant? (French: Are you feeling better now?)

Lucky: You speak French too!?

Snatch: I use to belong to a family that was studying French in school.

Rush: Well, we better find where our beds are and what else is on this barn. Till then, さようならティル明日! (sayōnara tiruashita！Japanese: Goodbye til tomorrow!)

Rolly: Whoa! The dude speaks Japanese too!

Lucky: Man, those must really like traveling.

Cadpig: (sighing with bliss) Those guys are so cute, and hunky too!

Lucky: Wait, you really are in love with those guys!?

Rolly: Really?

Lucky: Definitely! Cadpig, about you…! Cadpig…?

Cadpig: (skipping with joy and love)

Lucky: Whoa, who knew she was that much in love?

_The Next Day…_

Everyone: (yawning as they were waking up)

Dodge: 朝の誰もグッド! (Asa no dare mo guddo! Japanese: Good morning everyone!)

Lucky: (Yawning) And a good morning to you too.

Rolly: Man, I just had the strangest dream! It was about this giant peanut.

Dodge: Well, technically peanuts don't exactly grow more than there normal size.

Rolly: So, a dream is a dream.

Rush: Well actually, dreams are just images that your subconscious projects in your mind when you fall asleep.

Lucky: (no response) Are all of you guys geniuses or something?

Snatch: Well, I'm more of a free thinker than a "Mr. Smarty Pants." So, what do you guys do when you're up and ready for the day?

Lucky: Well… I think it would be best to show you guy. C'mon!

(They all ran)

Cadpig: Hey guys, wait up!

Lucky: Hurry up, Cadpig!

Cadpig: On second thought, I'll catch you guys later!

Rush: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just stay out here all by your lonesome.

(Rush grabbed her hand)(Cadpig blushed)

Cadpig: (thoughts: (screeching) He's holding my hand!!)

Dodge: She's blushing.

Cadpig: WHAT!? No I'm not!

Lucky: Yes you are!

Cadpig: No I'm not!

Lucky: Cadpig, I can see your face going redder.

Cadpig: Let me make my self perfectly clear; NO I'M NOT!!!

(Camera flash)

Dodge: Yep, she's blushing. Either with anger or with love.

Cadpig: (facing the other way feeling embarrassed)

Dodge: She's both, plus with embarrassment.

Rush: You can let go of my hand now.

Cadpig: Oh, sorry.

Rush: いいえ問題は、カドパイグラムちゃん！ (Japanese: No problem, Cadpig-chan!)

Cadpig: (giggles)(blushing)(hearts in her eyes)

Rush: (looking at her in a confused way) Do you like me or something?

Cadpig: WHAT!?!? No, it's just that-

Snatch: You like, like him! You do, don't you?

Cadpig: NO!

Lucky: Cadpig and Rush sitting in a tree-

Group: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Cadpig: (her face was getting even redder)

Rush: WHOA! Cadpig, calm down. I already know that you-

Cadpig: Like you as a friend! Yeah that's it!

Rush: Uh… Cadpig…

Cadpig: Yeah. (Softly)

(Rush leaned in on Cadpig and kissed her)

Everyone: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????

Rolly: I can't believe it!

Lucky: Finally, the girl gets the kiss of her dreams! Just what the readers love!

Rolly: They do?

Lucky: Well, it depends on whether anyone reads romance fanfictions or if they ever read the stories of these types of shows.

Rolly: Ohhhh.

Snatch: Shhhhhhh. This is getting good.

Dodge: Yeah.

(Rush let go of the kiss)

Rush: You don't always have to hide your feelings from another.

(Cadpig was turning redder with love)(Her nose severally bleeds)(Fainted to the ground)

Cadpig: (sighing with love) This may be the greatest day of my life.

_Find out what happens next in the next Chapter! Coming Soon!_

_Rate if you like._

Lucky: Wait! We have to wait till you have to make the next chapter!

_Well, yeah, I just need to think till I can get some ideas._

Lucky: Okay, but it better be good.

(Lucky leaving)

_Sorry about that readers._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucky: Finally, the next chapter is here! Wonder what's gonna happen next?

_Maybe if you go away and follow the script, you'll know._

Lucky: Oh, sorry. I kinda got excited their

_Anyway, where did we leave off? Oh right! Cadpig was just about to wake up from a dream._

Cadpig: Oh, this is the best day of my life.

Snatch: Cadpig, Cadpig! Dudette, Are you there?

Cadpig: Huh? Aw man, it was just a dream.

Snatch: I know how you feel, bra, dreams just get so good that you wanna stay in there forever, but then it gets ruined when you wake up.

_Lucky comes in and says…_

Lucky: You guys, come on! Breakfast is already out and we really don't want it all to be eaten, again.

Snatch: Way ahead of you, dude.

_What you are about to know is that Snatch is actually a pro skate broader._

Snatch: Woo-Hoooooo! Alright!

Lucky: Whoa, I had no idea he could do that.

_He started to skate his way to the pin where all the food is._

Rush: Is it breakfast time already?

Dodge: It has to be seeing how he's skating ahead of us.

_The dogs ran over to where all the food is as quickly as possible before it ran out, but someone beat them to it, someone very annoying to certain dogs…_

Rush: AAAHHHHH! It's you! Why did it have to be you!

_The dog who was there was Rush's annoying long distance friend, Haruko, a female Siberian Husky who came from all the way from Japan._

Haruko: Hi.

_Rush stood in shock to see his friend come out all the way to the US._

Rush: What are you doing here! I thought you were supposed to be with your family in the Kanto region!

Haruko: I was, but my family decided to move here and get new lives as Americans.

Snatch: Well then, welcome to the United States, bra. My name is Snatch and these dudes are Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig.

Lucky: Hey there.

Cadpig: Hello.

Rolly: How ya doin'?

Haruko: Hello everyone, especially you Dodge.

Dodge: Uh, hey there, Haruko.

Lucky: You guys know each other?

Rush: Unfortunately, yes. Haruko and I were friends, the kind that don't get along very well.

Haruko: Oh, He's just jealous cause I always out smart him at everything he does.

Rush: Shut up! I'm not jealous!

Dodge: Yeah, you do get jealous of her, you even weep in sorrow whenever she beats you at calculating formulas.

Rush: Okay, fine, it's true. I just can't out smart her out of anything.

_Rush went into a corner and wept in his sorrow._

Haruko: C'mon, buddy. Even if I am smarter than you, you'll still be my friend.

Rush: I guess that makes me feel a little better. But still, couldn't you fall in love with someone other than my cousin!

Haruko: I can't help it if he's the-

Rush: Don't say it!

Cadpig: Say what?

Snatch: The one?

Rush: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Haruko: Come on, Rush. You may not like it now, but you'll get used to it when we plan our future wedding, together.

Dodge: (whispers) Help me!

Snatch: (whispers) What did he say?

Lucky: (whispers) I think he said,"Help me."

Snatch: Don't worry dude, I'll save from the horrors of a clingy girl!

(Snatch dashed and snatched Rush to get him away from a horrible future never to be bride.)

Dodge: Wow, man. You just saved my life.

Snatch: No problem, dude.

(Rush crying in tears of joy)

Rush: Wow, Snatch! You're a life saver!

Haruko: Oh, my sweet Dodgy. Why do you always run from the fact that we are meant to be together.

Dodge: Actually, I already love someone and her name is Molly.

Haruko: What! Her! Why!

Rush: Oh, I don't know. When I saw her for the first time, It's just like she might be… (Dodge blushing) The one.

Molly: Do you really mean that, Dodge?

(Dodge turned around and stood in shock to see that Molly was right behind him the whole time)

Molly: Hi, guys.

(Molly is a female Brittany from France who has a secret crush on Dodge when they became friends)

Dodge: M-M-Molly, wha-what are you doing here?

Molly: You mean Haruko hasn't told that I moved into the neighborhood?

Dodge: No, no she didn't.

Haruko: Oops, my bad.

Molly: You know Haruko, you can sometimes be a bit jerky sometimes.

Haruko: Hey, that's just my thing.

Snatch: Somehow I feel suspense coming on.

Cadpig: (Thoughts) I can't believe that there's another girl that Dodge already likes. How can I compete with that?

Dodge: (Thoughts) Calm down, Dodge. Just relax like Snatch does.

Leo: Hello! What's everybody up to?

Everybody: Huh?

Dodge: Leo? How did you get here?

_(Leo is a Labrador Retriever who is actually Dodge's little brother, he's small but cute)_

Leo: Hey there, cousin Rush. Hey there, Haru-chan.

Rush: Oh, hey there.

Haruko: Hello, little Leo.

Rush: Wait, how'd you get here?

Leo: Takashi gave me a ride. Hey, Takashi!

Takashi: Hey.

Haruko: Brother?

_(Takashi is a tall Alaskan Malamute who is Haruko's big brother, he's kind of a man of a few words or dog of a few barks.)_

Rush: Hey, Takashi.

Lucky: He's tall!

Rolly: And kinda quiet.

Haruko: That's just him, he's always been the quiet type.

Cadpig: What's with that stare in his eyes?

_(Everybody looking into Takashi's eyes.)_

Lucky: He looks like he could be good at a staring contest.

Haruko: So how did you get across the world this time?

Snatch: This time?

Haruko: Long story.

Leo: We rode by boat. It was awesome! They had a pool, a dance room, a nice buffet, and an arcade room. It was the best boat I ever rode on!

Snatch: Whoa, sounds awesome! You know, you're a cool little dude.

Leo: Really think so?

Lucky: Okay, I think we should get to the action.

Leo: Action? What action?

Lucky: You guys do know the script do you?

Rush: Well, were new to Fanfiction, so we really don't know.

Cadpig: Oh boy. Then we'll just have to end here.

Leo: But I wanna say hi to the nice people reading.

Dodge: Hey wait, where did Molly go?

Molly: Sorry about that, I needed to use the ladies room. Oh, hey cute little guy. How have you been?

Leo: I'm good.

Rush: Oh, man. Just end the chapter already. We've already given too much info anyway.

_Ummm, okay. I guess we'll stop the chapter here._

Leo: No, Wait! I wanna say hi!

_Too late. End of Chapter 2._

_Coming Soon is Chapter 3._

Haruko: See you soon.

Rush: Quit doing that!

Snatch: Wait, dudes!

Rush: What?

Snatch: I forgot to mention this to people who are reading this. If you like to ask us any questions about what's gonna happen in the story or about ourselves, or send us a comment, fill free to ask and will post it right on certain chapters.

Molly: Isn't that asking a little much.

_Actually, it would be nice to have the readers know our characters. But no negative comments allowed._

Lucky: C'mon, people! You gotta learn your lines or we'll never finish this story. And I can't believe you're writing this down right now!

_Oh, right. I was supposed to end the chapter._

Lucky: Well anyway, See you guys later.

_END of Chapter 2_


End file.
